Renchan & Jakotsusama
by MissMicike
Summary: Jakotsut összehozza a sors egy meglepően jó kinézetű férfival, aki mögött egyértelmű rejtélyek húzódnak. Mikor fény derül ezekre, már úgy tűnik késő, de... JakotsuRenkotsu


Szótár:

-chan: becézés

Ne: figyelemfelhívó szócska

Baka: hülye,idióta, buta... stb.

Cutie: itt: helyes fiú

Arigatou: köszönöm

---------------------

A férfi lenyomta a kilincset, majd szélesre tárta az ajtót, ami megbolygatta a plafonról lógó szélcsengőt. A pincérek rögvest tudhatták, vendégük érkezett.

Körbejáratta szemét a teremben, miközben lassan visszahajtotta az ajtót. A hideg kilincs lágyan simogatta kissé égő bőrét. A bár zsúfolásig megtelt emberekkel, egyetlen asztal állt mindössze üresen, de azt is ebben a pillanatban hagyták el. Két fekete öltönyös, kötényt viselő férfi azonnal elhordta a tányérokat.

Emberünk végiglépdelt az asztalsorok között.

A vendéglő falait karamell színűre festették, kristálycsillár utánzatok adtak félhomályt. A parkettán puha vörös szőnyeg biztosította a kényelmes, nesztelen lépteket, de már ez is felbolyhosodott néhol. Az asztalok sötétbarna, valószínűleg nem fából készült darabok, a faliképek közül egy sem legalább egy kicsit híres festmény. A háttérben kellemes dallam szólt zongorán. Ez hívta fel a letelepedő férfi figyelmét a bár szemközti fala előtt elhelyezett színpadra.

A szín most elsötétítve, üresen állt, a függönyök nem takarták el – valószínűleg túl ócskák, gondolta a férfi. Ez a hely csak felületesen jó, közelebbről nagyon is ócska.

A színpad mellett egy fekete, háromlábú zongora, kivehetetlen személy játszik rajta fülbemászó számokat.

A férfi narancs dzsúszt rendelt. Mikor kihozták az italt a zongoraszó elhallgatott, a legutolsó hangok még zengettek a vendégek füleiben.

- Foglalt ez a hely? – a férfi felpillantott. Mellette egy közepes termetű, sovány alkatú szinte még gyereknek látszó alak állt, fekete női topot viselt, és világoskék térdnadrágot, melynek az oldalán két rózsaszín csík futott le. A nadrág alja gyárilag szaggatott a top pedig mosásban eldeformálódott, de mindez csak adott a laza figura megjelenéséhez. Kezében egy pohár színes koktélt tartott, hosszú ujjai feszesen ölelték az italt.

Fényes, fekete tincseit hátul egy lila hajgumival fogta össze visszahajtva a copfot, hogy ne látsszon milyen hosszú. Pár rakoncátlan szál így is kiszabadult, de azok csak járomcsontjáig lógtak, szerteszét állva keretezték finom arcát. Szemei kivehetetlen színnel szikráztak a félhomályban.

Arcpárnáin szemeitől álláig kétoldalt egy-egy világoskék csík futott le, bizonyos szögből úgy tűntetve fel a figura kifejezését, mintha állandóan sírna. Vékony száját erőteljes, vörös rúzzsal erősítette meg.

- Nem. Csak nyugodtan…

A figura sóhajtva lehuppant a szabad székre. A férfi tudta, hogy miközben ő szemügyre vette a kölyök minden porcikáját, az is alapos mustra alá vetette.

Valószínűleg mind erőteljes alakját, amit semmilyen ruha, még egy laza, félig kigombolt ing sem tudott elrejteni, bézs színű nadrágját, ami kicsit több sikerrel leplezte vastag combjait, izmos felépítésű lábszárát kielemezte. Az asztal alól kikandikáló lábfejre húzott fénylő fekete félcipő sem maradhatott rejtve.

A férfi ovális arcát egyenes orr szelte ketté, szigorú szemei apró szemgolyókat rejtettek, bőre mutatta nem épp fiatal voltát. Fejtetőjét kendővel takarta el, melyet nyakánál csomóra kötött, a lenge anyag valahol a háta közepénél ért véget.

Arcát lila csíkok szabdalták, egy-egy állától szemén át a homloka közepéig elkeskenyedve, a két csík találkozásánál pedig egy bika vázlatos ábrája.

A háttérben zene szólalt meg, de ez nem csak zongora volt, más hangszerek és időnként beszéd is csatlakozott hozzá. Egyértelműen bekapcsolták a rádiót.

- Te zongoráztál az előbb? – érdeklődött a férfi az asztalon könyökölve, fél kezét poharán tartva. Társasága a megtekert neonzöld szívószállal babrált.

- Igen…

- Tehetséges vagy.

- Tetszett?

- Sokkal jobb volt, mint ez a… valami most. – a célzás a rádiónak szólt, ami borzalmas kategorizálhatatlan számokat sugárzott megállás nélkül.

- Csak akkor kapcsolják be ezt az adót, amikor szünetem van…

- Minden nap itt vagy? – A férfi mély hangjában mindenféle különösebb érdeklődés nélkül próbálkozott beszélgetést kezdeményezni. Sikert ért el, a másik fogékony volt a társaságra.

- Esténként. Valahogy pénzt is kell keresni… Nem rég kezdtem el dolgozni. – A fekete hajú fiatal szája sarkában gyenge mosoly vibrált. Szeme leginkább egy fekete ékkőre hasonlított, a homályban a legkisebb fénysugár is megcsillogtatta. A férfit vonzotta a tekintet.

- Hány éves vagy, hogy nem dolgozol régóta?

- Huszonnégy…

- Most fejeztél be valami iskolát?

- Dehogyis! – a vörösre festett ajkakra széles vigyor terült – Általános óta nem csináltam semmit, aminek köze lenne a tanuláshoz! Igaz jártam valahová, de egy fél év után kidobtak…

A férfi felvonta szemöldökét. Kortyolt a hűvös narancsléből, majd ismét asztalszomszédjára fordította figyelmét.

- Akkor hol dolgoztál?

- Sehol – a kölyök kitekerte a szívószálat, majd ismét begöndörítette – Nem volt munkám.

- Eltartott valaki? Vagy a magad _munkájából _éltél?

- Kitaláltad! Valahogy meg kell élni – egy vállvonással elrendezte a kérdést. A férfi kihúzta hátát, nekidőlt a szék támlájának.

- Miért mondod ezt el nekem? Nem félsz tőle, hogy magánnyomozó vagyok például?

A fekete hajú felkacagott, hangja kissé hamiskásan csengett, a férfi csak sejtette, hogy mitől.

- De nem vagy az szerencsére!

- Nem kell félned tőlem… Néhány dolgot már én is átéltem. Renkotsu… - a férfi kezet nyújtott. A fekete szempár kitágult, de azért a fiatal megrázta a feléje nyújtott terjedelmes tenyeret.

- Jakotsu… Hát nem különös, hogy így hasonlít a nevünk?

- De… A te anyád is volt olyan hülye, hogy csontnak nevezett el?

A fekete tincsek megrebbentek, ahogy a kölyök kuncogott.

- Ez felvett név. Viszont, a te neved enged következtetni valamire…

- Mire?

- Inkább nem kérdezek rá. Könnyen elárulhatnám magam.

Kis csend állt be a beszélgetésben. Jakotsu a szeme sarkából követte Renkotsu mozdulatait. A férfi kérges kézfeje nehéz fizikai munkára utalt, körmei rövidek, foltosak, megviselt lehet… Arca szigorú, szemöldöke automatikusan begörbül, homlokára egy apró ránc vésődött. Bizonyára sok problémája lehetett… Vagy még mindig van.

- És te hány éves vagy?

- Harminckettő. – felelte a férfi lemondóan.

- Az nem olyan sok… - Jakotsu töprengő arca fürkészőbe ment át, közelebb hajolt a férfihoz. Renkotsu oldalra pislantott, majd fejét is odafordította, de ez nem akadályozta meg Jakotsut a bámulásban.

- Igen? – kérdezte Renkotsu nem dühösen, nem is ingerülten, inkább méltóságteljes kíváncsisággal.

- Nagyon… - Jakotsu komoly arccal futtatta végig szempárját az ovális arc körvonalán, beleértve a füleket és a világoskék kendőt is – Felettébb szexi vagy. Mondták már?

Renkotsu sóhajtott egyet.

- Te buzi vagy?

- Nehéz lehetett rájönni… - vigyorgott Jakotsu – Bár általában a naivakat jobban kedvelem. Cutie-k…

- Cutie-mánia?

- Úgy is lehet mondani… Térjünk vissza az előző témához! Hol dolgozol?

- Tanár vagyok…

- Tanár? – Jakotsu kicsit lelombozódott. Le merte volna fogadni, hogy kemény fizikai munkával keresi a kenyerét a férfi, például házakat épít, vagy dobozokat pakol. De, hogy ilyen közönséges foglalkozást…

- Mióta élek tanítok. Professzor vagyok.

- Hogy úgy… És, mit tanítasz?

- Fizikát, kémiát és matekot.

- Soha nem kedveltem ezeket a tantárgyakat – fintorgott Jakotsu.

- Nem sokan vannak, aki kedvelik.

- Sokat keresel ezzel? – érdeklődött őszinte, ártatlan szemekkel a fiú, karjait az asztalra fektetve fejpárnának, szinte szabályosan ráfeküdt az asztalra.

- Nem mondhatnám… - Renkotsu ismét kihúzta a hátát, fentről nézett lefelé Jakotsura – Ahhoz elég, hogy megéljek, de nem vagyok milliomos.

- Hmm… Kár.

- Neked ez az első munkád, igaz?

- Ez bizony – Jakotsu ásított egyet, szemei félig lecsukódtak, de tekintete még mindig szikrázott. A férfi szemügyre vehette a fiú sminkjének másik felét, szemeit zöldre festette. Furcsán nem passzoltak rajta a színek. A kék tetoválás a zöld szemmel és vörös rúzzsal, körülötte a fekete haj.

- Eddig honnan szereztél pénzt?

- Zsebtolvajkodással, késeléssel, gyilkossággal. Ja és hivatásos áruházi tolvaj vagyok.

Renkotsu nem számított rá, hogy a fiú feltétel nélkül így kipakol neki.

- És értesz amúgy valamihez?

- Nem nagyon. Nem volt eddig szükségem rá.

- Tudod lenne a ház körül néhány munka. Tudsz füvet nyírni?

- Hm? – Jakotsu is felegyenesedett – Te munkát ajánlasz nekem? Mennyiért kéne füvet nyírni?

- Mondjuk 5000-ért.

A fiú szeme felcsillant, szájára majdnem kiült egy mosoly, de gyorsan uralkodott arcvonásain és csalódott képet vágott.

- Csaaak?

Renktosu elvigyorodott.

- Mit szólsz 10000-hez?

- Mikor menjek?

- Hmm… Hétköznap dolgozok, ma szombat van… gyere vasárnap délutánonként.

- Akkor is tudok füvet nyírni, amikor nem vagy otthon – jegyezte meg a srác sunyi mosollyal.

- Nem bízok meg benned – Renkotsu a szájához emelte a poharát.

- Gondoltam… - pislantott Jakotsu – Akkor vasárnap délelőtt. A címed?

- Shuijin utca 104.

- Ott leszek.

- Esetleg kocsit is moshatnál.

- Kellemes. Azért mennyit kapok?

- Azért csak egy ötezrest.

- Nem bánom… - Jakotsu nem tudta leplezni széles vigyorát – Ingyen kapok itt enni, meg inni. Nem kérsz egy koktélt?

- Nem iszok alkoholt.

- Tényleg? – Jakotsu ajakbiggyesztéssel jelezte mit tart erről – Tanárok példamutatóak és nem isznak?

- Ihatnék, de a májam nem bírja. Kicsit megviselték az évek.

- Nem is vagy még elég idős ehhez – csodálkozott a srác.

- Tudós is vagyok, és volt néhány kísérletem. Meg mint mondtam, tudok egy-két dolgot azon a téren, ahol te tevékenykedsz. Elhasználódott a testem.

- Szerencsétlen… Azért szexelni tudsz még, nem? – Jakotsu aggódása mosolygásra késztette a férfit.

- Mindent tudok, csak van pár dolog, amit hosszú ideig nem tudnék elviselni. Mint az alkohol.

- Huh…

Iszogattak egy kicsit, poharaik kiürültek. Pár perc múlva Renktosu kérdőn nézett Jakotsura.

- Nem lehet őket megkérni, hogy hagyják abba ezt a zenét? Borzalmas.

- Visszamennék játszani… De sztárvendégek lesznek ma este. Tessék, emlegettük őket, már itt is vannak!

Valóban a színpadon négy fénykör jelent meg, és besétált az együttes.

Két hosszú ezüsthajú kevés farmercuccba öltözött srác jelent meg kezükben mikrofonnal, hanyagul intettek a lelkesedő közönségnek. Jakotsu két ujját a szájába dugta, fütyült a fiúknak, másik kezével pedig vadul integetett. Renkotsu csak könyökölt az asztalon és figyelte a színpadon kibontakozó együttest.

Két másik fiú is megjelent, ők sem voltak túl idősek. Az egyik kék hosszúkabátot viselt, és letelepedett a bekészített dobok mögé, majd zsonglőrködött az ütőkkel egy kicsit, míg a negyedik tag és a kisebbik fehér hajú, baseball sapkás srác a nyakába akasztotta gitárjaikat.

- Ők a _Brothers_. A legújabb együttes a színen, egyszerűen imádják őket! – kommentálta Jakotsu – Részemről a baseball sapkás a kedvencem!

- Mert olyan cuki? – kérdezte Renkotu előre tudva a választ.

- Mert olyan cuki!

A másik három cseppet sem volt aranyos. A másik ezüsthajú tincsei a combjáig értek, arca méltóságteljes, homlokán zafír hold minta, fülétől orra felé rózsaszín csíkok. A dobos haja göndör, szintén hosszú, de fekete, szemei égővörösek, vigyora ördögi. A háttérgitáros lapockáig érő fekete haját egy kis copfba kényszerítette, farmert és pólót viselt – a szó minden értelmében közönségesnek látszott társaihoz képest.

Meghallgattak tőlük pár számot. Renkotsu megállapította, hogy tehetségesek. A magasabbik fehér hajú mély, kellemes, gyönyörű hangja remekül passzolt az öccse rekedt bariton torokhangjához. A dobos és a háttérgitáros teljes összhangban kísérték mind az üvöltős, mind a lassabb, de még mindig rock számokat.

A rövidke koncert végén Jakotsu sóhajtva omlott az asztalra.

- Úgy kérnék egy autogramot…!

- Hát menj és kérj. Mielőtt elindulnak…

A négyes gyorsan pakolászott. Jakotsu felpattant, a pultnál papírt és tollat könyörgött, majd felkapaszkodott a színpadra. Renkotsu csak annyit látott, hogy a fiú szót váltott a baseball sapkás sráccal, majd feléje nyújtotta a papírt, és amíg az írt lekapta róla a fejfedőt közszemlére téve a fiú füleit, amik háromszögletű bársonyos kutyafülek voltak feje tetején. A másik fehér hajú elkapta a grabancánál a sapkásat és kivonszolta a színpadról. Jakotsu vigyorogva integetett utánuk.

- Összeismerkedtetek? Na, megvan az autogramod?

- Ja, itt van! - a srác büszkén mutatta a fecnit, ismét lehuppant a székre, lábait feltornázta, így törökülésbe helyezkedett.

- Ha a démonok már csak úgy megjelenhetnek a színpadon, előbb utóbb cselekedni is fognak, és kezdhetünk félni.

- Ugyan – legyintett Jakotsu – Nincsenek már olyan sokan.

Pár perc csend után ismét bekapcsolták a rádiót. Hallgatták egy kicsit, majd Renkotsu a zsebébe nyúlt pénztárcájáért.

- Ideje lenne indulnom. Holnap vendéget várok, akinek még fizetnem is kell.

- Nekem meg vissza kéne mennem zongorázni, ha a tulajdonos azt szeretné, hogy ezek a vendégek máskor is betévedjenek ide! Ja, és hagyd azt a pénztárcát! Ingyen volt, amit ittál!

- Oké. Kösz – Renkotsu elsétált az ajtó felé. Jakotsu figyelte a férfi határozott mozgását, izmos termetét, melyet megtanult kezelni az évek alatt.

Biztosan mindig is tanár volt…?

Mivel soha sem volt az a típus, aki sokáig gondolkozik egy dolgon zsebre dugott kézzel, fütyörészve indult a zongora felé azon morfondírozva, mit is játsszon.

&

Jakotsu nyitva találta a kertkaput, belépett hát rajta. Állt ott egy kicsit a nyakát nyújtogatva, körbekémlelt. Fehér emeletes ház, mellette garázs, terasz, borostyánnal befuttatott házoldal, az ablakok mögött kék függöny lengedezik, a szél néha kikapja a szabadba. A pázsit szép egyenletes, ám hosszabb a kelleténél. Ösvény vezet a házhoz mintás kőlapok formájában, az udvar egyik felében napernyő, kempingasztal és székek.

Jakotsu elindult a kőlapokon úgy játszva, hogy nem lépett egyszer sem a fűre. Egy ízben majdnem elvétette, de innen már csak egy ugrás volt a terasz. Megnyomta a csengőt, odabentről dallamos csengések szűrődtek ki. Lánc csörgött, majd kitárult az ajtó.

Renkotsu szembetalálta magát az ismerős arccal tegnapról. A vékony figura ez alkalommal halvány rózsaszín felsőt viselt hasonló színű térdnadrággal, egyszerű papucsba bújt. A házigazda tegnapi nadrágján nem változtatott, de felül most tökéletesen zárt zöld inget viselt.

Míg a fiú lenyírta Renkotsu számára a füvet, elgondolkozott néhány dolgon. Mintha azt mondta volna, hogy épp eleget keres. Így néz ki egy átlagember háza? Ez egy kicsit… túl… jó. És honnan van annyi pénze, hogy hetente 15000-et fizessen mindössze fűnyírásért és kocsimosásért?

Renkotsu azonnal megjelent az ajtóban, mikor már nem hallotta kintről a fűnyíró kellemetlen zúgását. Kiállt a kocsival a kertbe, nekidőlt a házfalnak, úgy figyelte, hogy a fiú megkeresi a slag végét, majd a csap felé indul, félúton megtorpan és hátrapillant.

- Ott fogsz állni? – kiáltotta.

- Mondtam, hogy nem bízok benned – válaszolt Renkotsu, mikor a fiú visszaért, és hozzálátott megtisztítani a járgányt.

- Tudom – a srác vidoran rámosolygott – De szerinted innen mit tudnék ellopni? A kempingasztalt?

- Hátha szükséged van rá.

- Bemehetsz nyugodtan, szólok, ha végeztem. Addig pihenhetnél, úgy nézel ki, mint aki hatvan éve nem aludt semmit!

- Kösz – Renkotsu nem vette sértésnek a dolgot. Bevonult a házba. Leült a tévé elé. Megkereste az üvegfedelű asztalon hányódó újságok között a távirányítót, megnyomott egy szimpatikus gombot, majd fél szemmel figyelte a műsort.

A háta mögötti szekrényből egy doboz cigarettát halászott elő. Kicsit erőlködnie kellett az öngyújtóval, mire elérte, hogy meggyulladjon a szál vége. Mélyet szippantott, majd lassan kifújta a füstöt csukott szemmel, élvezte.

És azonnal beledörgölte a cigarettát az üres hamutartóba.

- Leszoktam egy fél éve, nem?… Nem bírja a tüdőm. Nem kéne a másikat is kioperáltatni.

Hátradőlt a fotelben és szemlélte egy kicsit a tévét, de csak reklámokat adtak, meg szappanoperákat. Egyik sem az ő műfaja. Épp kikapcsolta a készüléket, mikor Jakotsu belépett a szobaajtón.

- Végeztem… - szalutált vígan a srác. Renkotsu felkelt a süppedős fotelból.

- Hol jöttél be?

- A garázson át – közölte Jakotsu nagyra nyílt szemekkel. Renkotsu odalépett közvetlenül a fiú elé, pár centi, ha választotta el őket. Jakotsu elvigyorodott, de ártatlan tekintetét nem változtatta.

- Mi az? – a fiúnak kissé felfelé kellett fordítania a fejét, mivel a házigazda egy fél fejjel magasabbnak bizonyult nála.

Renkotsu egy szó nélkül egyszerre belenyúlt a srác mindkét zsebébe, majd kihúzott a balból egy húszezrest, a jobból pedig egy tízest.

- A konyhában is jártál? – érdeklődte meg tónus nélkül.

- Oh, igen, eltévedtem…

Renkotsu hátralépett, hogy ne érezze azt a rettenet feszültséget, vibrálást, ami kialakult kettejük közt, és szinte tapinthatóvá nőtte ki magát egy fél perc alatt.

- Nesze… - Renkotsu felemelte a fiú jobbját és belenyomta az összes pénzt.

- He?

- Megkapod. Ez a jövő heti fizetésed is.

- Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy a jövő héten nem kapok semmit? – fintorgott Jakotsu.

- Legközelebb lopj ügyesebben, hogy ne vegyem észre.

- Naaa, nem ér! Legközelebb tényleg úgy fogok lopni, nem veszed észre! Mellesleg honnan tudod, hogy a jövő héten is eljövök? – Jakotsu karba fűzte vékony kezeit.

- Tudom hol dolgozol, utánad tudok nézni.

- Mmm – Jakotsu durcásan hátat fordított – Ren-chan no baka!

Renkotsu elmosolyodott.

&

Renkotsu bevásárlókosárral a karján sétált a polcok között. A zenei részleghez érve alaposabban megszemlélte a választékot. Sajnos nem talált semmi olyat, ami különösebben érdekelte volna. Felegyenesedett a legalsó polc mellől, megfordult, hogy a pénztárhoz induljon fizetni. Ekkor megpillantott egy figurát, aki túlságosan ismerősen mozgott.

Ezeket mozdulatokat látta már többször is. Kis hátitáska fél vállon, előrecsúsztatva, fél kézzel a polcokon kutató ujjak, fej szabályos időközönként megmozdítva, egy pillanat alatt felfigyelve akármi gyanúsra.

Igen. Ez profi. Nem először csinálja. Renkotsu közelebb lépett az alakhoz.

- Szia Jakotsu!

Jakotsu hátrafordult, majd sóhajtott egy nagyot, és belegyömöszölte a táskába a kezében tartott címkementesített cédéket. Becsatolta a táskát, majd elvigyorodott.

- Szia Ren-chan! Megijesztettél… Egy pillanatra azt hittem Ban-chan az.

- Ban-chan…?

- A főnököm! – nevetett a srác.

- A főnököd, és chan? Amúgy… Milyen főnöke lehet egy bárzongoristának?

- Óóó, nem onnan főnök! És nem chan, csak akkor, amikor nem hallja.

- Mellesleg… Tatu-t hallgatsz?

- Nem mindegyiket hallgatom meg! Van, amelyiket el szoktam adni…

- És mondd, nem félsz a biztonsági őröktől?

- Ugyan, miért félnék? – Jakotsu körbenézett, majd lekapta a táskáját és visszafordult a polchoz. Renkotsu egy kicsit szemlélte, ahogyan működik, gyakorlott mozdulatokkal hámozta ki a cédéket a rájuk szerelt tokból, igaz eltartott egy darabig, mire hozzáfért egyhez.

- És mi a helyzet a kamerákkal?

- Ide pont nem lát el az a kamera.

- Forog…

- Tudom. – Jakotsu arcán a rendíthetetlen mosollyal ügyködött tovább. Míg egyszer csak megfordult otthagyva egy félig kibontott cédét.

- Ren-chan, megfognád egy kicsit a táskámat? Kibomlott a cipőfűzőm…

Renkotsu is nagyon jól látta a sor végén a két közeledő biztonsági őrt, de egy félmosollyal átvette a táskát. Jakotsu kényelmesen leguggolt, kibontotta cipőfűzőjét, majd villámgyorsan bekötötte, felpattant és egy szó nélkül elviharzott az ellenkező irányba. Az őrök épp akkor értek a férfihoz, mikor Jakotsu eltűnt a kanyarban.

&

- Hé Jakotsu! Csak nem engem vártál?

- Hát, de…

Jakotsu a kijárat mellett támaszkodott a falnak a napsütésben, emberek jöttek, mentek mellette, a legtöbben rajta felejtették egy kicsit a szemüket. A fiú ismét rózsaszín térnadrágját viselte, ezúttal kék edzőcipővel és virágmintás lila női tapadós felsővel.

Renkotsu feltartotta ujjai közt a táskát, majd belenyúlt másik kezével és a sokkolt Jakotsu kitartott tenyerébe nyomta a cédéket. Meg egy blokkot. A fiú kigöndörítette a papírszeletet, és félhangosan elmotyogta a cédék listáját.

- Megvetted őket? – kiáltott fel hitetlenkedve – Nekem?

- Az a két biztonsági őr is segített a választásban…

- Ren-chan, olyan bájos vagy… - Jakotsu egy őszinte mosolyt villantott a férfira, mint aki nem is hallotta az utolsó mondatot.

- Miért vártál rám? – kérdezte Renkotsu, miközben figyelte a fiút, ahogy beleszórja a cédéket a táskába és bekapcsolja a csatokat.

- Tudod… - kezdte Jakotsu felnézve az érzelemkifejezéstől tartózkodó férfira. Ismét elkapta az a különleges bizalomérzet. Magában küzdött ellene, alapból gyanakvó lény volt, de Renkotsu úgy lépett át a határvonalon, mintha az nem is létezett volna.

- Tudod… Még nem tudom, hogy fogok innen hazamenni, de…

- Gyere. – Renkotsu megfordult, fejkendője meglebbent és kényelmes tempóban, fél kezét zsebébe rejtve elindult a kocsik közt – Hazaviszlek.

- Hazaviszed magadhoz az elveszett kiskutyust...? – csatlakozott fel mellé Jakotsu.

- Hozzád viszlek haza.

- Naaa, ne legyél ilyen…

&

Jakotsu felkelt a zongorától és kinyújtóztatta tagjait. Elsőnek kezeit nyújtotta a magasba, majd tenyerei közé kapta fejét és megforgatta a nyakát. Ezek után lehajolt egészen a földig, megfeszítette a derekát, majd inkább eltekintett egy kis súlyemeléstől a zongora megröptetése képében.

Elsétált a pulthoz, szemügyre vette a vendégsereget. Ismét hétvége, megint egyrakatvendég, de sajnos nem soknak jut eszébe odamenni hozzá, hogy számot kérjenek. Pedig ezzel egy csomót lehetne keresni…

Miközben a koktéljára várt kiszúrt valakit a félhomályban. Az illető egyedül ült egy félreeső asztalnál, előtte egy pohár árválkodott magányosan. A férfi lábán csizmát és farmert, felsőtestén rövid ujjú sötét felsőt, fején világoskék kendőt viselt. Mikor észrevette, hogy Jakotsu őt nézi lezserül intett neki az egyik ujjával. Jakotsu vigyora visszatért meglepett arcára. Szinte kikapta a szőke, fiatal, élénk zöld szemű mixer kezéből koktélját, egy pillantást sem vetve rá, már sietett is az asztalhoz. A zöld szemű szőkeség igencsak meglepődött, eddig nem múlt el úgy este, hogy Jakotsut ne kellett volna lerázni, lehűteni.

- Szia Ren-chan!

- Jó estét…

A fiú mikor letelepedett az asztalhoz elsőként jól megszemlélte Renkotsut. Főként a rövidujjú által szabadon hagyott izmos karokat, majd belekortyolt a csíkos koktélba.

- Hogyhogy ma is eljöttél? Tetszik a hely?

- Annyira nem jó hely – felelt a férfi megkeverve kóláját – Nem ilyen helyekre jártam eddig.

- Akkor múlt szombaton, mit kerestél itt?

- Betévedtem. Egyszer ezt is meg kellett néznem.

- Hmm… Sok mindent láttál már igaz? – kérdezte elismerően a fiú.

- Elég sok mindent.

- És miért van tetoválásod? Már érdekel egy ideje.

- Csináltattam.

- Gondoltam… De miért?

- Furcsa okból – Renkotsu a szívószállal megcsörrentette a pohár alján, a sötét folyadékban megbúvó jégkockákat – Csak így tudtam kiüldözni az anyámat. Nem akart elköltözni, így viszont el tudtam zavarni.

- Veled lakott? – Jakotsu csodálkozva meredt a férfira.

- Jó rég költözött már ki. Amikor huszonvalahány voltam.

- Maradi öregasszony volt, mi?

- Maradi is volt, meg öregasszony is.

- Hová költözött?

- Szanatóriumba. Legalábbis remélem, mert ott lenne a helye. Öltöztetni akart, meg rá akart beszélni, hogy indítsak saját gyárat és gyártsak zoknikat.

- Öh… Zoknikat? – Jakotsu elengedte a szívószálat, ami belesodorta a pohara oldalán ékeskedő citromkarikát az italba. Gyorsan utánakapott, de nem érte el. Így aztán a szívószál segítségével próbálta kihalászni, de így összekuszálta a színes csíkokra osztott folyadékot. Miközben ezzel szórakozott folytatta a beszélgetést Renkotsuval.

- Meg macskát tartott. Utáltam, mert lusta volt takarítani, és nekem kellett megcsinálnom, ha levegőt akartam kapni. És az a dög egyfolytában nyervogott, mint egy elmebeteg, főleg amikor elsétáltam mellette. Folyton a nyomomban járt, nem egyszer a lábam alá mászott én meg rátapostam. Tiszta élvezetből, véletlenül.

Jakotsu felkacagott. A pohár feléig feltornázott citromkarika visszasüllyedt.

- És miért pont ilyen tetoválást csináltattál?

- Egyéni minta. Én találtam ki. Nem akartam olyat, ami már bárki másnak van. ... Egyébként nem maradt sokáig üresa ház a mama meg a cicuskája után. Megnősültem.

- Meg… nősültél?… - Annál több undort, mint amit Jakotsu arca kifejezett Renkotsu még egész életében együtt véve nem látott.

- Meg bizony. De egy másfél év múlva sajnálatos baleset történt az egyik kísérletemnél és Anna felrobbant a nappalival együtt. Újra kellett építeni. – Renkotsu szenvtelenül adta elő a mondókáját.

- Nem úgy tűnik, mintha sajnálnád… - Jakotsu gyanakvóan meredt a férfira.

- Régen volt. Meg nem is ismertem túl sokáig. Meghalt, kész. Mi az? Ennyire utálod a nőket?

- Gyűűűűlölöm őket!

- Te ügyed.

Renkotsu szünetet tartott a beszédben, kiitta kólája felét, addig Jakotsu igyekezett elfelejteni a nőügyet.

- Neked miért van tetoválásod?

- Részeg voltam – vigyorgott a fiú – Meg a mester is… Később visszamentem és kijavíttattam vele, meg kiszíneztettem. Azt mondta azért csinált ilyet, mert hallott már rólam, és nem tudta elképzelni, hogy sírok.

- Nagyon kifejező. … Te nem vagy… véletlenül bandatag?

- De igen – Jakotsu örömében, hogy visszaszerezte a citromot, meg is ette kapásból.

- Tehát van egy főnököd. Akit Ban-channak hívnak.

- Bankotsu. Régről ismerem. Nagyon aranyos bandája van, bár még csak tizenkilenc. Úgy hívják, hogy Shichinintai.

- Csak így bandázgattok, vagy van valami célotok is?

- Bérgyilkosok vagyunk.

Renkotsu ismét meglepte ez a lehetetlen őszinteség. Lehet, hogy inkább az ész környékén kéne keresni a megoldást?

- Mióta vagy tag?

- Kábé… négy éve.

- És… Egy tizenkilenc éves kölyök parancsolgat neked?

- Erősebb – vonta meg a vállát Jakotsu – Nem bánom. Nem akarok főnök lenni. Túl sok munka. És amit szeretnék, azt így is megkapom!

- Mit szeretnél?

- Nem hinném, hogy érdekel.

- Mondjad csak. Sok dolgot hallottam már.

Jakotsu megnyalta a pohár szélét, a ráragadt cukor miatt.

- Nagyon élvezem a gyilkolást, de valami, ami sokkal jobban vonz. Szeretem a cutie-kat! És sok cutie-t kell kinyírni manapság. Velük el lehet játszogatni, kicsit kínozgatni őket, annyira élvezem!

Jakotsu rávetette magát az italra. Renkotsu figyelte ahogy elfogy az alkoholos koktél, majd épp akkor szólalt meg, mikor Jakotsu kinyitotta a száját, hogy folytassa.

- Röviden szólva, megerőszakolod őket?

- Így is mondhatod – mosolygott rá a fiú. Renkotsu ismét csak tartózkodott az érzelemnyilvánítástól.

Kicsit hallgatták a rádiót, éppen egy metróbalesetről számoltak be. Mikor ismét zenére váltottak…

- Jakotsu, nem akarsz eljönni egy koncertre, egy kis igazi zenéért?

- Koncert! – A fiú szinte sikoltott – DEGOGYNEM! Veled?

- Velem… - Renkotsu nem tudott elnyomni a szája sarkában egy rezzenést, ami egy mosolynak indult.

- Megyek, megyek! Mikor?

- Jövő hét pénteken.

- Nagyszerű! Ren-chan, imádlak! – Jakotsu a férfi nyakába borult. Renkotsu visszaigazította a helyére a fiút, mielőtt annak eszébe jutott volna a farzseb, és az iratok felé tapogatózni.

- Találkozunk itt a bárban hatkor.

- Itt leszek! Várj csak…Én pénteken dolgozok… Nem baj, egy nap kit érdekel!

- Nem fognak kirúgni? – kérdezte a férfi.

- És ha igen…? – A fiú vállrántással fejezte be a kérdést

Mikor egy újabb perc telt el szó nélkül Jakotsu bedobott egy témát, ami többé-kevésbé érdekelte.

- Miért hordasz kendőt?

Renkotsu válaszul feltolta a világoskék anyagot a homlokán, tolta és tolta, és csak nem akart kibukkanni egy szál haj sem.

- Kopasz vagy? – a megrökönyödést látva a férfi elnevette magát.

- Kopasz vagyok. Az egyik kísérletem.

- Felrobbant?

- Égett.

- Máshol se vagy szőrös? – Jakotsu nagyon értett hozzá, hogy mindig, mindenből ugyanarra a témára tévedjen.

- De, egy-két helyen azért igen. – a férfi arcára nagy nehezen végre feltornázta magát egy vigyor.

A pultnál a zöld szemű fickó elég feltűnően kalimpált két kezével, Jakotsu mikor észrevette gyorsan odaszaladt hozzá, Renkotsu csak annyit látott, hogy bólogat, majd tenyerébe veszi a szélfútta szőke cutie arcát, és közelebb hajol. A mixer ijedten kapta el a srác csuklóját, majd gyorsan visszahúzódott a háttérbe. Jakotsu kényelmesen visszaszlalomozott az asztalok között.

- Ren-chan, vissza kéne mennem zongorázni…

- Menj csak. Még úgyis maradok egy kicsit. Legalább nem kell _ezt_ a zenét hallgatnom.

Jakotsu rámosolygott a férfira, és hátat fordított. Renkotsu percekig nem tudta kitörölni a képet a fejéből; Jakotsu ónix színezetű ragyogó szemei félig lehunyva, a zöld smink árnyalatot adva tekintetének. A vérvörös ajkak, ami igaz csak illúzió, de… Nem szabad ezen gondolkozni.

&

Jakotsu és Renkotsu a sötét utcákon sétálgattak, a holdfény nem jutott el a városig, a narancs utcalámpák pedig még jobban megakadályozták terjedését. A csillagok sem voltak láthatóak a magányos utcákról.

A hűvös, enyhén csípős levegő felfrissítette mindkettejüket, nem éreztek álmosságot, pedig már hajnali három felé járt az idő – Jakotsu így is korábban hagyta ott a bárt, mint szokta.

Renkotsu úgy döntött hazakíséri a fiút.

Majd egy órás séta megtorpantak egy szürke panelház előtt.

- Itt laksz?

- Ühüm… - bólintott vidáman Jakotsu.

- Nem látszik túl fényűzőnek – jegyezte meg a férfi mindenféle lenézés nélkül.

- Nem akarsz feljönni? – a fiú reménykedése törhetetlennek látszott. Renkotsu abszolút figyelmen kívül hagyta Jakotsu érzelmeit, észérveket állított fel egymás ellen, majd…

- Miért, ne?

Kulcs fordult a zárban, majd lépcsőket másztak. Egészen ép állapotban találták a lépcsőházat, csak néhol akadtak falfirkák, égésnyomok, ám a lépcsőfokok úsztak a csikkben és sárban, és enyhe húgyszag terjengett. Renkotsu úgy érezte ez sokkal jobb annál, amit várt. De a húgyszagra nem gondolt.

Jakotsu ismét zárakkal bajlódott, és már bent is voltak a lakásban, húgyszagtól mentesen. Igaz itt kissé megállt a levegő, nehezen jutott oxigénhez az ember, de legalább nem voltak szagok.

Jakotsu kitárta az ablakot, Renkotsu körbesétált először a repedezett vakolatú konyhában, majd az enyhén sárgára színeződött káddal ellátott fürdőben. Megállapította, hogy a hűtő üres és a vécépapír rózsaszín.

Megszemlélte a régies bútorokkal berendezett nappalit, a méregdrága tölgyfaasztalt, a kiszáradt növénykertet a sarokban, a sötétzöld bőrfoteleket és az ókori televíziót.

- Albérlet? – érdeklődött ezután csatlakozva a hálóban pakolászó házigazdához.

- Örök.

- Sokba került?

- Szinte semennyibe. Loptam – Jakotsu a hét közepén szerzett cédékkel babrált. Renkotsu csak a felét látta a kupacnak, amit vásárolt.

- Érdekes stílusú a berendezés… Olyan, mint egy régen elhagyott arisztokrata otthon.

- A növényekre sajnos nincs időm, takarítani meg utálok – vigyorgott a fiú – És remekül élek. Amúgy a fele cucc nem az enyém itt.

- Gondoltam… Nem hiszem, hogy betétet tartasz a fürdőben…

Jakotsu duzzogó arccal fordult a szekrény felé, majd vissza társaságához.

- Ne, Ren-chan, nincs kanapém, de kétszemélyes az ágyam… - Jakotsu a férfi elő állt, átölelte a derekát, és közel húzta magát.

- Asszem félreértettük egymást… - Renkotsu azt hitte, könnyedén kibújhat a szorításból, de meg kellett feszítenie izmait. Csak most vette észre, hogy igaz, hogy Jakotsu csontos alkat, egy gramm zsír sincs rajta, ellenben a keze magához képest rettentően izmos, bár az övét meg sem közelíti.

- Nem aludni jöttem, csak megtekinteni a lakásodat.

- De Ren-chan! Most még haza akarsz menni? Késő van! Azt a pár órát nyugodtan itt tölthetnéd!

Renkotsu belátta, hogy észérvekkel ezúttal a fiú győzött, de akkor sem fog itt maradni.

- Jóéjszakát!

- Ren-chan! – Jakotsu dühösen toppantott egyet, majd kiment az előszobába bezárni az ajtót vendége után.

&

- Ez igen! Ez aztán egy szuper koncert volt! Ren-chan, marha király helyre hoztál engem! Mi az, nem is vagy lelkes?

- Már vége, miért lennék lelkes?

- Aah, melletted olyan nehéz életvidámnak lenni. Olyan vagy, mint egy életunt banánhéj.

- Banánhéj? – Renkotsu megtorpant a kocsi mellett.

- Ez jutott eszembe – vont vállat Jakotsu mielőtt beszállt a kocsiba.

Renkotsu elfordította a slusszkulcsot, a motor felberregett. Jakotsu bekötötte a biztonsági övet. Ki bízhat meg egy ilyen nyugodt paliban? A végén még elfelejti lenyomni a fékpedált!

Jakotsu egész úton dúdolgatott magában. Úgy tűnt neki Renkotsu csak az útra koncentrál.

Mikor megérkeztek Jakotsu háza elé, a fiú felkiáltott:

- Ren-chan, arigatou!

- Azért ne ugorj a nyakamba…

- Miért, rálépsz a gázra és elütünk egy villanyoszlopot?

- Csak úgy ösztönből ne – Renkotsu türelmesen várt, míg Jakotsu kihámozta magát a biztonsági övből és kitárta a kocsiajtót.

A srác mielőtt kiszállt volna, még visszafordult.

- Ne, Ren-chan…

- Mi az?

Jakotsu odahajolt a rezzenetlen férfihoz, és egy puszit nyomott szőrtelen orcájára, csak ezután pattant ki az autóból, és sétált kényelmes tempóban zsebbe rejtett kezekkel a kapu felé.

Renkotsu követte tekintetével a fiút, ahogy eltűnt a lépcsőházban, majd felpillantott a visszapillantó tükörbe.

Jobb orcáján egy vörös ajaklenyomat díszlett rúzsból.

&

Renkotsu zörgésre ébredt. A sötétséget látva először csak átfordult a másik oldalára, de mielőtt visszaaludt volna kellemetlen zörej rángatta éberségbe. Halk sóhajjal pislogott néhányat, hogy szeme hozzászokjon a sötétséghez. Ekkorra fel is fogta, hogy mit hallott; ez a szemeteskuka volt a konyhában. Ami magától nem nagyon szokott felborulni.

Egy pillanattal az előtt, hogy felült volna az ágyban, észrevette az alakot a behajtott ajtóban. Az illető lassan befelé nyomta az ajtót, bizonyos időközönként szünetet tartott, hogy megfigyelje az ágyban fekvő alak alszik-e. Renkotsu mozdulatlanul feküdt félig lehunyt szemeit a szélesedő ajtórésre szegezve.

Mikor a figura belépett a szobába Renkotsu hirtelen felült és megnyomta az éjjeliszekrényen elhelyezett olvasólámpa gombját. A narancssárga fény többnyire az ágyra vetült, de bőven jutott belőle a leforrázott Jakotsura is.

Renkotsu csak azért nem ugrott késért, mikor meglátta a figurát az ajtóban, mert kapásból rájött, ki is lehet az.

A betörő halványkék térdnadrágot viselt lila ujjatlan vízszintesen fehérrel csíkozott felsővel, lábfeje mezítelen volt, papucsa az ajtóban árválkodott.

- Jó estét – köszönt Renkotsu, kezeit karba fűzte.

- Szia! – mosolyodott el Jakotsu.

- Minek köszönhetem az éjközepei látogatást? – érdeklődött kissé bosszúsan a férfi - Ugye tudod, hogy majdnem leszúrtalak?

Jakotsu egy szó nélkül letette magát az ágyra Renkotsu betakart lába mellé, saját lábait az ágy oldalánál lógázta, tenyerével megtámaszkodott a fehér, finom mosószer illatú takarón, ujjai belesüppedtek a rettentően puha ágyneműbe. Jakotsu eddig óhajtott érzései azonnal működésbe léptek a félmeztelen férfi és a puha ágynemű gondolatára.

- Tudod… Félek a sötétben. Nem merek egyedül aludni…

- Áh, értem. – bólintott Renkotsu – Hogy jöttél be?

- Be akartam törni, de megkönnyítetted a dolgomat, nyitva hagytad a konyhaablakot.

- Oh… - Renkotsu magában lefejelte a falat. Ez még sohasem történt meg az évek alatt – Te pedig felrúgtad a szemetest.

- Ki tárolja a kukát az ajtó mellett!

Jakotsu felhúzta lábait, maga alá gyömöszölte őket.

- És mit szeretnél tőlem?

- Semmi különöset… Csak ne legyek egyedül a vaksötétben… - vigyorgott félszegen a fiú – Meg esetleg mondhatnál egy estimesét is.

- Miről szóljon? – a férfi figyelte a srácot, amint az feljebb négykézlábazott az ágyon, helyet szorítva magának a szélén. Renkotsu készségesen beljebb húzódott.

- Szóljon egy bérgyilkosról!

- Mese, mi…?

Jakotsu négykézláb szobrozott a könyökén támaszkodó férfi mellett, majd felemelte az egyik kezét és gyengéden végigfuttatta a férfi szőrtelen mellkasán.

- Mostmár tényleg érdekel, hogy van-e fanszőrzeted…

Renkotsu egy magabiztos vigyorral válaszolt, és hátára dőlt, kezeit tarkója alá fektetve. Jakotsu nem bírta tovább visszatartani magát.

Egy gyors mozdulattal kitakarta a férfit, majd ráhajolt az arcára. Ép csak egy apró porcikáját lepte meg, hogy Renkotsu viszonozta a csókot. És milyen csók! A férfi valószínűleg így vezethette le az indulatait, épp annyira élénknek és tüzesnek bizonyult, mint amilyen higgadtan és kimérten viselkedett eddig.

Amint Jakotsu elszakította ezúttal rúzsmentes ajkait a férfiétól, derekán erős szorítást érzett. Renkotsu egy mozdulattal lehúzta felfelé a fiúról a felsőt, Jakotsu felegyenesedett és kinyújtotta kezeit segítségképpen. A férfi az ágy mellé ejtette a ruhát.

Jakotsu végigsimított Renkotsu izmoktól kemény felsőkarján, majd le a mellkasán, egészen a nadrág derékrészéig. Fejét ráfektette a kockás mintájú hasra, száján és orrán át meleg levegőt lehelve emelte ajkait ismét Renkotsuéhoz.

Normál tempójú, felderítő csókba bonyolódtak, de hamarosan emelkedett a hőmérséklet köröttük, és lassacskán megszűnt létezni a világ is, és a mozdulatok is elnagyoltak, vadabbak lettek.

Hamarosan mindketten megszabadultak maradék ruháiktól, és elmerültek az élvezetekben. A szobaajtón kívülről is teljesen nyomon lehetett volna követni, hogy melyik percben mi történik, a két férfi nyögései elárultak minden mozdulatot.

Egy fél órával később békésen, meztelenül feküdtek egymás mellett, Jakotsu felgömbölyödve Renkotsu mellé, fél karjával átölelve őt, Renkotsu egyik keze pedig a fiú nyaka alatt pihent, míg fel nem emelte, hogy közelebb húzza a felhevült, már kihűlőben lévő meleg testet.

- Nem vagy semmi Ren-chan… Egy pillanatra már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy ellustultam a cutie-k mellett…

- Nem tartom így… - Renkotsu végighúzott egy fekete tincset mutató és hüvelykujja közt – Szép hosszú hajad van.

- Neked bezzeg egy szál se! – Jakotsu kiöltötte nyelvét. Renkotsu pislantott egyet, majd felemelte szabad kezét homlokához és megkapargatta a fejét ott, ahol hajának kellett volna kezdődnie. Jakotsu figyelte ténykedését, majd nyitva felejtette száját.

Renkotsu megragadta a bőrt homloka tetején, és elkezdte felfelé húzni, miközben meg sem nyikkant. A bőr levált a fejéről, felfedve a sötétszőke hajszálakat. A férfi az egész fejbőrét lenyúzta, alóla vállig érő tincsek omlottak ki a gyűrött párnára.

- Mi a…

Jakotsu felkönyökölt és megérintette a hajszálakat, valódiak voltak. Egyet meg is próbált kihúzni. Renkotsu csak nézte az értetlen fekete szemeket.

- Miért tettetted, hogy kopasz vagy?

- Álca – Jakotsu nagy szemeket meresztett figyelme jeléül, érdeklődésen kívül nem árult el más érzelmet. Renkotsu folytatta mély tónusú hangján:

- Magánnyomozó vagyok. Felbéreltek, hogy keressem meg azt az elvetemült gyilkost, aki a Shichinintai tagja, Jakotsunak hívják, és a második főnöke a bandának. Nem ismered véletlenül?

- Még nem is hallottam róla – Jakotsu még mindig nem mutatott érzelmeket, habár felmelegedett arcbőre egy kissé izzadni kezdett, amit csak fokozott az előző tevékenységük folytán keletkezett hőség.

- Ha elkaptam, át kell adnom a rendőrségnek.

- Majd szólj, ha megtaláltad. Segítek, oké? – Jakotsu észrevétlenül felmérte merre található a nadrágja, és a zsebébe rejtett bicska. Ezentúl a gyanú mindenekelőtt! Hányszor fogadta már ezt meg…

- Ne is gondolj menekülésre Jakotsu. Amint kilépsz a házból, elfognak. Körbe vagyunk véve. Az éjjeli lámpa kapcsolójába van beépítve a riasztó, ami a rendőrségen szól.

- Baszd meg – mosolygott a fiú szépen, majd kis gondolkozás után hozzátette - Vigyetek csak nyugodtan! Ban-chan úgyis kihoz a börtönből.

- Az a nyavalyás Bankotsu is börtönben van. És ha valaki, akkor csak te tudnád kihozni.

- Ez igaz… - nyögte Jakotsu, immár szemmel láthatóan aggódott, de még nem adta fel. Valahogy meg fog menekülni, és kiszabadítja Bankotsut. De hogyan...?

- De hogy tudtátok elkapni Ban-chant? És… Honnan tudod, hogy csak én tudnám kihozni?

Renkotsu tisztában volt a fiú taktikájával; időt akar nyerni, de azért mosolyogva megválaszolta a kérdéseket.

- Egy titka van az egésznek. Valaha én is Shichinintai tag voltam. Csak kidobtak és le akartak vadászni, kellett nekik az életem, én pedig átálltam a rendőrséghez.

- Ren…Kotsu…

- Hülye vagy, hogy nem jöttél rá.

Igen, hülye vagyok, gondolta Jakotsu. Most mi a fene lesz?

- Mikor dobtak ki? Azelőtt, hogy én beléptem, igaz?

- Két évvel előtted. Hat éve. Bankotsu még csak egy átkozott kölyök volt. Ami azt illeti, most is az. Lehetetlenség, hogy ő dirigáljon nekem.

- Oh… Nem kedvelted?

- Utáltam. Beképzelt kis ficsúr.

- Nem ficsúr. Utcakölyök – helyesbített Jakotsu nagy komolyan.

- De úgy viselkedik, mint egy ficsúr. Megérdemelte végre a börtönt. Valószínűleg hallotta már a rendőröktől, hogy éppen most kaptak el téged. Tehát, minden reményének vége. Add fel Jakotsu, ne kapkodj a késed felé.

- Naaa, Ren-chan… Kegyetlen vagy – Jakotsu nem tudott mozdulni Renkotsu olyan erősen szorította magához.

- Tudod most, hogy van hajad, erősen emlékezetsz valakire… Csak egyszerűen nem jut eszembe kire.

Renkotsu elmosolyodott, a félhomályban úgy tűnt, maga a halál vigyorog, Jakotsunak még a feladás küszöbén is imponált ez a vigyor és megszerezte magának még egyszer az ajkakat. Mikor befejezték a csókot Renkotsu ott folytatta, ahol abbahagyták.

- Nem a Shiori Mindentudó Akadémiára jártál abban az említett fél évben…?

- Nem emlékszem pontosan, de igen… Mintha ez lett volna a neve. Híres?

- Híres, végülis igen. Ott tanítok. Hat éve kezdtem ott tanítani, és rögtön az első osztályomba járt egy izgága, fekete hajú, az arcán tetoválást viselő fiú, aki imádta a cutie-kat. És utálta a kémiát.

- Öh… - Jakotsu memóriája kattant egyet és a srác majdnem felordított – Tanár úr!

- Jah…

- Nem igaz! Tanár úr! Miért tetszik copfban hordani a haját? Kopaszon jobban nézne ki!

- Ezzel a kérdéssel az őrületbe kergettél minden egyes alkalommal.

- Tanár úr, elfelejtettem házit írni.

- Már megint.

Jakotsu hirtelen felvidult, Renkotsu sem látszott már olyan halálkomolynak.

- Tényleg te vagy az? Ez hihetetlen! Soha nem gondoltam volna, egyszer is összeakadok veled még egyszer az életben!

- Én akadtam össze veled. Először nem tudtam, hogy az egyik legkedvesebb tanítványom lesz az, akit el kell kapnom.

- Micsoda véletlen… - Jakotsu hamar felfogta az ilyeneket, épp azon morfondírozott, hogyan használhatná ezt ki a szökéshez.

- Tudod… Szerintem egy felettébb szexi pasi vagy… Bár én a cutie-kat kedvelem… Ezt a fajta vonzalmat még nem éreztem. Megkedveltelek.

- Tényleg? – Renkotsu gyanakodva méregette a fiút, próbálta kiszűrni mi igaz a hazugságból.

- Ühüm. Szóról szóra.

Pár percig csendben nézték egymást, majd Jaktosu felült.

- Ha nem bánod én most elszökök.

- Nem tudsz. – Renkotsu nem mozdult kényelmes fekvő helyzetéből – Tele van kommandósokkal a kert.

- Az semmi. Ez itt Jakotsu-sama, elfelejtetted?

Renkotsu elvigyorodott.

- Oké, Jakotsu. Kapsz egy esélyt. Szökj meg.

- Tényleg megszökök, ne kockáztass! – figyelmeztette a fiú, miközben felöltötte ruháit. Mikor végzett leguggolt az ágy mellé, fejét Renkotsu mellkasára hajtotta.

- Hé, tanár úr. Kössük egy fogadást.

- Miben akarsz fogadni? – húzta össze szemöldökét a férfi.

- Nyolcszázezer forintban, hogy Banktosu egy héten belül kiszabadul.

- Nem bánom… - mosolygott Renkotsu. Jakotsu egy puszit nyomott a férfi arcára, majd benyúlt a zsebébe, kihúzott egy piros nyelű bicskát, kikattintotta a kést, majd az ajtóhoz sétált.

- Meg kell nyernem, mert nincs ennyi pénzem! – és nesztelenül, mindössze papucsát és emlékeket hagyva hátra eltűnt a küszöbről.

&

Dél felé járt az idő, Renkotsu mindössze percekkel ezelőtt ébredt fel a hosszú éjszaka után lelt kellemes pihenésből. Lehuppant a kényelmes fotelbe. Ledobta a számlákat az üvegasztalra, majd hátradőlve széthajtotta a zörgő újságot. Kuncogni kezdett, végül hangosan felnevetett.

A címlapon egy fiatal, barna bőrű, hosszú hajú, megrázóan kék szemű srác képe virított, felette az öles szalagcím, hatalmas, ordító fekete betűkkel nyomtatva:

A Shichinintai vezére, Bankotsu _megszökött_!


End file.
